


When I first saw you

by linawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linawinchester/pseuds/linawinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you like it.Sorry if my English are bad or if I did any grammar etc mistakes.It's my first work enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.Sorry if my English are bad or if I did any grammar etc mistakes.It's my first work enjoy it.

PROLOGUE

Dean decided to go to this “Wincas” bar. He went inside and he ordered a drink and then he saw him. He had the most blue eyes that Dean had ever seen. He didn’t even know his name but he felt something that he had never felt before. He was with someone else and Dean thought for a second that this guy already had a relationship but then he understood that the blue-eyed was trying to avoid the other one. He felt that he has to go there and see what’s going on. He pushed the guy and he turned to look Dean. :’’What?’’ he asked. “I don’t think that he wants to talk with you. I think that he is trying to avoid you so leave him alone.” “You don’t know what he wants” and he kicked Dean. Dean get angry and he started punching him .The other guy fell down and he left the bar. “Are you okay?” Dean asked the blue-eyed. “My name is Dean Winchester. Yours?” “Castiel. Castiel Novak but you can call me Cas. Thanks.” “So, Cas let me buy you a drink.” Dean said. They sat and they started talking. ”I have to go to the toilet I ‘’ll be back in 2 minutes’’ Castiel said. Dean waited for a while and then he followed him. He went in and he saw Castiel washing his hands. Dean grabbed Cas and he pushed him on the wall. “Dean what a-…“ Dean kissed him passionately. He touched Castiel’s ass and he get him closer. Cas sighed when Dean kissed his neck. Castiel unbuttoned Dean’s shirt and he get rid of it. He started to kiss Dean’s chest and he played his nipples with his tongue. He went up to Dean’s neck and bite him. Dean kneeled and started to unbutton Castiel’s pants. He pushed it down with his boxer and Cas step out of it. Cas did the same to Dean. Dean ripped Cas shirt and now they were both naked. Cas turned so Dean is watching his back and Dean said :”Beg for it Cas. Say how much do you want it.” “I want it so much. I want it very much” he replied. Dean said again :”Say how much do you want to get fucked from me Castiel Novak.” “Please Dean fuck me. Please” Castiel said. Dean putted his penis inside Cas’s ass. “Do you like it huh?” Dean said. Castiel didn’t say anything., he just sighed loudly. Dean started going faster and he played Cas’s dick with his hand. “I am so close Dean” Cas said. “Come for me” Dean replied. Castiel moved his ass harder and faster and his orgasm came at the same time as Dean’s. It was a hard one. They laid on the floor sighing. “That was the best sex I ever had” Dean said. Castiel kissed Dean gently. “We can’t stay here for ever “ Castiel said and he got up. “Why not?“ Dean replied as he got up too. They got dressed up and went back to the place that they were sitting before. They ordered another two drinks, they talked and Cas said “ I have to go” with a sad look as he stood up. “Wait” Dean shouted. “Take this”. He gave him a paper with his phone number.” Call me whenever do you want night or day I don’t care but don’t wait too long alright?” he said smiling. Castiel took the paper. ”Alright”.


	2. The first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is not complete.I will write and post the rest of it later.

3 days later…

Alright.

It has been 3 days. Three fucking days! He couldn’t wait anymore. He was thinking about what to say all the time. He was holding the phone in his arms and he was trying to keep himself calm. “Come on Castiel. You can do this” he said to himself. He pressed the buttons and he checked 5 times at least if he had wrote the right number. He was really nervous. He pressed the green button and he waited. One beat. Two beats. Castiel thought to close the phone and call him later. Then suddenly he heard Dean yelling “WHAT?” .Castiel froze. “Um I am Castiel. Novak. From the bar. Do you remember me?” he said a bit scared. “Yes of course. How could I forget you?” Dean said and his tune had changed when he realized with who his was talking. “You said that I could call you and so I did.” Castiel said. “Yeah I said that. Why you waited so long? You made me so nervous.” Dean replied. “If you were nervous you can’t imagine how I was.” Castiel laughed a bit. “So do you want to meet me tonight? “ Dean asked. One million thoughts were passing from his mind. What if Castiel says no? What if he can’t tonight? What if- 

“Yes sure. Where and what time? Castiel asked. Dean relieved said “Um…Oh I have an idea. I am gonna pick you up and go you somewhere but you will not know where. It’s gonna be a surprise. Okay? “ Castiel thought it for a second and then he responded “Yes alright. Why not? “and he smiled. “Okay I ‘ll be there um at 7 seven is good? “ “Yeah sure I ‘ll be waiting “ “See you later” Dean said and he hanged-out. Castiel close his phone, he putted in his pocket and he whispered to himself “See you later Dean “ with a smile.

Ding-dong.

It was 7 so this would be Dean. Casitel checked himself in the mirror. He didn’t know where they will go so he wore a white t-shirt, a jean and athletic shoes. Dean knocked the door. “I am coming I am coming “ Castiel yelled. He opened the door and when he saw Dean he shocked a bit. This guy was really so awesome. Dean was wearing a black t-shirt, a black jean , black shoes and a black leather jacket. Castiel didn’t like black clothes so much but on Dean they looked so great. 

“So were- “ Castiel started to say but Dean said quickly “ It’s gonna be a surprise right? So don’t ask and trust alright darling? “ “Alright” Castiel responded. “Let’s go”.

 

“This motorcycle is yours?” Castiel said with admiration. “Of course and it’s mine dear. You like it? “ Dean asked. “Yeah a lot. It’s beautiful. Like you” he said with a smile. “Thanks” .Dean blushed a bit. “Time to go huh?” he asked. “Yeah. Let’s see what the surprise is…”

Dean’s motorcycle was black. ”Um should I hold from something?” Castiel asked. “First time?” Dean said. He took Castiel’s hand and he putted on his waist. He did the same and with his other arm. He did it slowly like he wanted to feel every inch of Castiel. Dean moved a bit more close to Cas , his ass very close to Castiel’s cock. “Hold on tight sweetie” Dean said as he turned on the motorcycle and start driving.

They stopped close to a lake. “So here we are” Dean said. There was a pic-nic under the stars. Dean had placed a basket with plenty of foods inside and candles. A lot of candles. “Do you like it Cas? I wanted for our date to be like this because I want to show you that I don’t care only about sex but that I care for you, your soul, you know what I am trying to say right? I want to show you that I can be romantic too” he said smiling. Castiel kissed him gentle .” It’s awesome. And don’t worry I already knew that you can be romantic. “ Castiel replied. “How? What you are a psychic? “ “No.” Castiel said laughing. Dean smiled too. ”Sometimes you just know some things” “Stop it Cas. I am trying to be the romantic here “ Dean said laughing so Castiel understood that he was joking. 

“You made the food?” Castiel asked as he ate a bit of his sandwich. “ Yeah why? It’s not good? Cooking isn’t my strong thing” Dean said. Castiel smiled “Don’t worry they are very good. I am just asking”. Castiel left his sandwich on his plate and he looked Dean’s eyes. Without a word he came closer to Dean’s body wrapping his hand on Dean’s waist and he kissed him passionate and gentle at the same time. Dean putted his arms on Castiel’s shoulders and Castiel pushed him a bit so they laid down on the ground with Dean under him. Dean putted his hand under Castiel’s white t-shirt but he grabbed Dean’s hand and he said “ No enough for now. You shall receive the next later my love” “Oh please Cas I don’t want to wait , I don’t , I need you , I want you right now so much". "Be paitient" Castiel replied with a smile. Dean played with the edge of his T-shirt. "You are such a tease baby" and he kissed him on the neck.They both laid down and watched the stars without talking. They were lost in their thoughts, especially Castiel. He was thinking what he should do. 

Stay there , waiting for Dean to do a move or maybe he should talk or maybe he shouldn't do anything. What if Dean just wanted to enjoy this peaceful moment and Castiel bothered him if he talked or moved? But also maybe Dean was waiting him to do something? It was the first time that Castiel found another man with the same feelings. 

Alright they met at a gay bar, that was a proof that there are others like them but let's be honest... Lots of people have "close" minds and don't accept homosexuals. 

What if Dean didn't want to make their relationship "official" and was embaraced about his partner , about choosing a man or about himself and his feelings? 

" No of course not" Castiel said to himself. "He wants you, he told you so. Don't worry so much!" Castiel looked at Dean. He was looking the stars with a smile on his face. At this moment he realized that he was in love with this man. "Dean" he whispered. Dean turn to look at him. "Yeah? Is anything wrong darling?" Castiel came closer to him , very close and said "I can't help falling in love with you". Dean touched touched Castiel's lips with his fingers. He kissed him and that kiss was the best of the whole night. That kiss meant everything.

Everything.

Without breaking the kiss Dean said "I love you too Cas." He didn't want anything else. He didn't want to continue. He didn't want to do sex with Castiel. Not like before. If they continued Dean wanted to make love with him not sex.

Love.

And he said it to Castiel. " I want to make love with you Cas." Castiel smiled. It was the most beautiful smile that Dean had ever seen. He was hard, but not in the usual way. He didn't care to fuck Castiel. Even if they stayed like that , Dean was pleased. Castiel kissed him and both knew that they will continue. Castiel took of his T-shirt and Dean did the same. He unbottoned Castiel's pants and got rid of it , slowly, kissing him everywhere, always slowly, licking him at the same time. Castiel was hard too. Dean kissed his cock and got rid of of his underwear too. They were both naked,hard there near the lake, with no regrets of what they were doing because they loved

eachother so much, they didn't care about the rest of the word at this moment. 

Dean put his pennis in Castiel's ass while he was on his knees. Dean was passing his hand over every inche of his lover's body, kissing and licking his back. Castiel was moaning from the pleasure. Dean was doing every single move slowly. Castiel couldn't handle it anymore. The pleasure was huge. "Please Dean go faster" he cried. "The pleasure is too big I can't handle it. Please" Dean didn't go faster. "Please" Castiel said again with a very begging voice. He wanted Dean. It was this moment that he would do everything just to have an orgasm. He tried to move his ass, but Dean stopped him. "We will not go faster. You will thank me later for this" he said in a way that made Castiel want him even more. Dean put Castiel's pennis on his hand and played it. Slowly always slowly "torturing" his lover. Castiel was close and he wanted to "puss" Dean go faster, he couldn't anymore do it like this. He thought that Dean will continue for ever like that forever....

Close to the orgasm but at the same time not close enough. And then BAAM his orgasm came ,stronger than ever, at the same time as Dean's. Castiel bite his lips, trying to cover his screams. The rest of the word disappeard. He was shaking from ecstasy. Dean was shaking too, leaving a deep moan. They both laid down, taking deep breaths. Dean put Castiel's hand on his own. He turned to his side,smiling. 

"Maybe we should get dressed." Castiel said. "Maybe" Dean answered as he picked up his clothes. After a few minutes they were dressed and ready to go.

They arrived at Dean's house and he said " Spend the night with me Cas. Please?" At first Castiel had some doubts, but finally he he said yes. Dean's house wasn't very big, but it had something that made you feel "warm" and comfortable. It was past midnight, so they went straight to bed. They took off their clothes, except from their T-shirts and their underwears. They laid and they fall asleep together and let's hope that every day will be like this one for that couple.

 

Maybe.......


	3. Nobody said that it would be easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for mistakes.Enjoy the chapter.

Thursday.

Beautiful,sunny weather,maybe a message that the rest of the day will be nice.

Maybe...

Castiel woke up. With his eyes still closed,he searched for Dean with his hand, but he couldn't find him. Only empty space. He opened his eyes and looked the whole room. No, Dean wasn't there. He stood up and he went to the kitchen to see if Dean was there. Yeah he was. Castiel walked inside but at the last minute he saw another man. They didn't see him. "What's goind on here?" he thought. He decided to go into the room anyway. "Hey" he said a bit embarraced for being here only with his T-shirt and his underwear while the unknow man was wearing a suit. But Dean was like Castiel ,so he felt a bit better. 

"Oh you woke up.Nice. Um this is my brother, Sam." Dean said "Nice to meet you Sam" Castiel said and he gave his hand to Sam, but he ignored him. "Who are you?" he asked. Castiel looked at Dean to see if he had to say the truth or let him "cover" it.Dean said "He is my boyfriend. Right Cas?" with a smile. "Yeah" he answered. Sam rolled his eyes. " I can't believe you Dean. Seriously now, stop these stupid things. You know it's not right. We need to do a big conversation about..." he pointed at Castiel " this." he finally said, like Castiel was just a sick dog that Dean had brought at home, while he knew that he can't do that. "First..." Dean said very angry " Don't talk to him like that. He isn't "this" he is my boyfriend. Second it's my life, I can love whoever I want and also if you dont like it, I don't give a fuck, but don't come into my place and say that I need help. For last time Sam NO I will not go to a psycologist and NO I will not change who I am." Castiel wasn't well about this situation. "Get the hell out of my house NOW!" Dean yelled to his brother. "Alright, but you know that I am right." he responded while he was walking to the door. "OUT" Dean yelled again as Sam closed the door with force. Castiel wanted to do something. "Dean" he said " are you - . He didn't finished what his was saying when Dean yelled "SHUT UP!" with a very loud voice while he was pushing Castiel. He fell down. Dean just realized what he did. " I am so sorry Cas. I am so sorry. I don't know what the hell happend, I don't know why the hell I did this, I am so sorry, please forgive me love, please I am so sorry" he apologized. Castiel checked the back of his head, for any wounds and when he touched it he felt something liquid. Fast, he brought his hand in front of him to see what was that. Blood. Red blood covering his arm hand. "Let me see it" Dean said nervous. " I am so sorry. I will never forgive myself for this. Cas I am so sorry." he apologized again. Castiel didn't answer. He was shaking. Then he passed out. Dean caught him before he fell down. "Cas" he yelled. "Cas" With all his force Dean took his pants , he wore it , grabbed Castiel, like a man holds his new wife and quickly run the stairs and went outside of the building. He couldn't go to the hospital with his motorcycle. Thank God, he had also an old car, who rarely he used it. He put Castiel at the front seat and he drove as fast as he could. When they arrived, he went him straight to the emergency. "Help me somebody help " he screamed. A women came running. "What happend?" she asked. Then see looked Castiel. "Oh my God. We need help here right NOW" she said and then 5 doctor appeard and took Castiel with them. "Don't worry he 'll be fine, I am 100% sure about that. You have to complete this" she said and she gave Dean a pen and some papers. He tooks them as he was shaking. " I - I can't write anything. I do- don't know what-" he couldn't even finish what he was saying. "Alright, alright calm down" the nurse said. "He 'll be fine , he is in good hands. Wait here and if something happens I will tell it to you" and with this words she followed the other doctors. Dean waited about two hours there till the nurse came back. At the moment he saw her , he ejected from his seat and went straight to her. "What happend? Is he alright?" he asked very nervous. "Relax his is fine. It is serious but he is out of danger now. Maybe he can't remember what happend the last hours before what happend to him , byt that's all. Nothing else." she said smiling , trying to calm him. "Can I see him?" he asked. "Yes" the nurse said " Room 215" she added. Dean run till there. He opened the door. Tears came to his eyes." I did this to him" he thought. Castiel was conected with machines. A machine that recorded his heartbeat, another one who hepled him breath and 1-2 other that Dean didn't know what they were doing. Dean went close to him. Castiel's skin was very white and his chest hardly moved. Dean took his hand and he kissed it , whispering "I am so sorry baby, please come back to me" and a tear was on his cheek now. Castiel didn't open his eyes but he said without strength in his voice. "Nobody said that it would be easy". Dean wanted so much to go back in time and fix this. "How do you feel Cas?" he finally asked. Castiel didn't answer. "Castiel?" Dean said. Castiel took a deep breath. " I know that you didn't hit me on purpose. It was an accident. And to answer to your question , I feel very weak but the doctors said that I 'll be better tomorrow" He tried to open his eyes and give Dean a smile but he couldn't. He was tired and sleep won the battle. Dean didn't go even home , even downstairs, to the cafe to eat something. He couldn't leave his lover . Castiel woke up at Monday. He was sleeping for 4 days. Doctors said to Dean that this was normal. Castiel's doctor, was a young man, who sometimes wore glasses but always a blue casual suit with red converse. He went inside the room lots of times to see how Castiel was going. At Saturday Dean asked him "Doctor Tennant whi he is not waking up?You said that he is out of danger. I something wrong?" The Doctor gave him a wise answer. " Time doesn't heal everything. Love does. I know from the way you look at him that you really love him. I am sure that he is collecting powers to woke up and show you his love as much as you do." The point is that Castiel woke up. After 4 long days he woke up. "Hey" he said smiling. " How are you?" Dean asked. "I feel good and ready to leave this hospital" he responded. "Woah easy tiger. We have to wait till the doctors say that you can leave". Doctor Tennant came into the room. "Oh you wake up. Fantastic. You can leave if you feel alright." The Doctor dais with a honest smile. "I think I am fine" Castiel said. "Brilliant. Your clothes are there. Wear them and allonsy". The Doctor said really happy and he walked out of the room. Castiel stood up and he wore his clothes. Dean was still sitting on the chair. Castiel come close to him. "I heard everything every world you said. I know that you are sorry. We 'll be fine." he held Dean's hands. "Don't let this accident blow up our relationship." I will not Let's get out of this hospital." Tennant was at the witing room. Dean went to him and said " Thanks Doctor." Tennant smiled and said " What are you doing still here crazy boys? Allonsy!" Dean took Castiel's hand to his own and they want out of this hospital.


	4. Broken trust and broken hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on leave a comment or kudos.

One week after Castiel left the hospital...

 

Dean was fixing something on his motorcycle. He was kneeled, wearing only a blue-jean and military-style boots, with oil covering his chest.

"You look very sexy. Stop or bad things will happen..." Dean recognized the voice immediately. "Castiel" he said "What are you doing here?" "Well Castiel" started to say " You weren't answering to my phone calls, so I decided to come here. I have forgive you about what happend. Stop hating yourself." Dean thought that this guy will be the 'casue of his death. "I needed you so much, I wanted to call you or even come to your place to see you but I couldn't." he said sadly " I can't see you like that. My heart breaks for you Dean. Can we just go back and be like before?" 

Dean didn't trust himself. He was afraid


End file.
